Little Sis
by iloveGGandHP
Summary: What if Zach had a younger sister that was starting Gallagher Academy in 7th grade this year? Zach visited Cammie during the summer before 11th grade to protect her from the COC. The events of GG1, 2, and 3 have happened. T for Cuss words and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Zach had a younger sister that was starting Gallagher Academy in 7****th**** grade this year? Zach visited her during the summer before 11****th**** grade. The events of GG1, 2, and 3 have happened.**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all but characters that haven't been mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. **

Zach's POV

I went with Cammie over the summer because I wanted to protect her. I missed my sister really badly. When I told Cammie that we were making a detour on the way to school she was ready to freak out.

"You do realize that you will still be there 2 weeks early right."

"True, so where are we going?"

"Well, I kind of have a sister."

"WHAT!"

"Cammie, calm down. She is starting 7th grade at Gallagher this year and we need to pick her up for orientation."

"Zach, where does she stay while you're with me or at school?"

"My house with my parents. Why?"

"Does that mean I get to meet your parents and see where you live?" she said with a smile. Crap, I thought that she wouldn't dawn on that fact. I hope my room got cleaned since the last time I was there, which was 2 months ago.

"Yes." I said reluctantly. Then we pulled up to my house.

Cammie's POV

I was going to his house to meet his family. WOW! When we pulled up to his house, well it was not what I expected. I guess this was how spy-families lived. It was similar to Bex's house. There was the best security that I have seen besides the C.I.A. The Goods were standing on the front steps all with smiles and smirks. Zach muttered to himself. Something about being embarrassed. The driver opened the door and Zach and I walked hand in hand to greet his parents.

"Welcome you must be he Cammie we have heard so much about." Said Mrs. Goode smiling, I blushed.

"Nice to meet you." I shook both their hands.

"Hi, I'm Sarah!" said the little girl that had to be Zach's sister.

"Hi Sarah."

"Let me show you around." Zach said wanting to get away from his parents.

"Ok, nice meeting you all." I said then followed him into the house.

Zach's POV

We walked into the house and then I showed her the kitchen, dinning room, den, living room, bedrooms, and offices. There was also a lab and a spy equipment room that I showed her. She was amazed, but not surprised.

"Do I get to see your room?" she asked lightly

"What do you think Gallagher Girl?" I said with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." And I led her into my room.

Cammie's POV

His house was really cool, but it was mostly like Bex's but smaller. Then he took me into his room. His bed was made like it looked in his dorm, and there were posters on the walls. Typical boy room. But what surprised me was that there was a picture of him and I on his desk. I went to pick it up.

"When did you take this?"

"Remember, the picture from the ball? Remember the Code Black? By the way, you never told me why you ran away that one time."

"Oh, that. Well, its not important at the moment." I said with a blush remembering that night.

"Cammie tell me, or I will make you tell me."

"No." Then he leaned into kiss me but then pulled away chuckling. I frowned.

"No more of that until you tell me." He made an offer that I couldn't resist. I had to give in.

"Well… I ran away because my strapless bra came off." I said nervously. He didn't laugh, but just stood there shocked. Then he snapped out of it and kissed me. It started out nice and sweet, and then he deepened it. We broke apart to someone clearing her throat. It was Zach's little sister.

"Zachy, we need to go if I'm going to make it on time." Said his sister.

'Sarah, how many times have I told you NOT to call me 'Zachy' in front of people." He said getting angry.

"Let me guess, has she said it in front of Grant a few too many times?" I asked.

"What do you think Gallagher Girl? When he sees her, he will remember and I wont hear the end of it."

"Lets go you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

I won't post for a few more days because I will be away. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not the best writer.

Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have.

Cammie's POV

Sarah bombarded me with questions about the school.

"Are the teachers nice? Is the food good? Are the rooms nice? What is the headmaster like? Do you ever get to leave the school? Are the uniforms nice? Is there anything I need to know?"

"Sarah, most of that information is classified, but let me tell you a few things, you will get lost, the headmaster is my mom, and the food is amazing."

"Wow" was all she said.

"O, and I know everything there is to know about the school, so look for me if you need anything."

We finally reached the school and I walked out of the limo, I noticed that Zach hadn't said a word since we left his house. We showed Sarah where to go and then I led him into a secret passage way.

"Okay Zach, I know that something is wrong, what is it."

"Nothing, I was just amazed on how well you handled my little sister. She can be so annoying sometimes."

"Hahahaha, I must have a gift."

He smirked and I knew everything was fine. After a heated make-out session, we went to see my mom."

Rachel Morgan's POV

I knew that Cammie was here, but where was she. Just as I was about to go out and look, she came inside holding hands with that Zach Goode. I knew that he watched her over the summer for me and I was thankful for that.

"Hey mom"

"Hello honey, how was your break?"

"Same, but Zach was there with me." She blushed. We talked about how her grand parents were, and then they left because I had to go talk to the new 7th graders.

Cammie's POV

It was time for our Sunday night dinner.

"Zach, I would love to stay with you and Sarah, but I have to go to my mom for one of our Sunday night dinners." He frowned, but let me go.

"I love you Gallagher girl." Yes we got over all of that stuff over the summer.

"I love you to blackthorn boy." Those words were as true as can be. I ran up to my mom's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in sweetie." She said from the other side of the door.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

"I thought you like a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Thanks." I said taking a piece.

"How have things been?" I knew that she wanted to know about Zach, but I didn't say a word.

"Great." We talked about my classes this year and then my mom told me the one thing that I didn't want to ever hear.

"Honey, you know that passage way that you took last year to see josh in town?"

"Ya."

"Well, we had it closed off because I don't want you leaving school without anyone and I don't want anyone getting in."

"WHAT!" I was really mad, but she did have a point.

"Cam, calm down. It is for your oven safety."

"I know, I know."

"Its getting late kido, how about you go to bed."

"Good night mom."

"Goodnight." I walked out her office, snuck into the kitchen to get popcorn and went into my room. I put the popcorn down, changed into my pjs, called Macey and had to change again, and then went to Zach's door and invited him for a movie.

Zach's POV

I was hanging out in my room thinking about planting a bug in my sister's room when someone knocked on my door. It was probley Sarah, but to be sure, I put my shirt back on. I was in my pj bottoms. Turns out it was Cammie.

"Hey Zach, want to come watch a movie with me?" She looked really hot in her pjs.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Whatever you want."

She was letting me pick the movie.

"How about _Jaws_?" That was one of my favorite movies.

"Sure." She led me into her room. I sat on a beanbag. She sat on the beanbag next to me and I slid her onto my lap. We ended up making out for half of the movie. Then she fell asleep on top of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 of Little Sis**

**I won't post for a few more days because I will be away. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not the best writer.**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have.**

**Sorry that it is short!**

Zach's POV

When I woke up, I realized that Cammie was in my arms and _Jaws_ was playing on a continuous loop. I turned off the TV carefully, but not carefully enough. Cammie started to wake up.

"Good morning Gallagher girl."

"Morning blackthorn boy." She said half asleep. She then got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she looked like she wasn't just asleep for the past 8 hours and 17 minutes. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"Just that you went into the bathroom pretty and came out looking beautiful." She giggled and I smirked. I put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

Cammie's POV

It felt nice being with Zach. I wish this moment could last forever, but... (I was going to end it there, aren't I the best) the sirens suddenly blasted: Code Black. I was terrified. I grabbed onto Zach's hand and led him into a secret passageway which's entrance was right inside my room. No one knew about it but me. Before I went in there I quickly texted my mom:

Zach and I are in a safe passage don't worry about us.

-C

Rachel Morgan's POV

There was a breach in security so I put the school into lockdown. I really hoped that Cammie was all right. – Then, I got a text from Cammie:

Zach and I are in a safe passage don't worry about us.

-C

I hope those words were true. All I could do was make sure everything was fine. I ran outside my office with a pocket of napoline patches to...

Sarah's POV

Last night I overheard a few girls saying that they found a way into town. All they had to do was break down a few barriers. I woke up to sirens screeching and a: code black, code black. I was really scared. Zach told me about these. This meant that security had been breeched. A little part of my head thought about the girls trying to get into town, but could 7th graders really cause this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have.**

Rachel Morgan's POV

Apparently some 7th graders trying to hack into the sealed passageway that leads out of the school set off the code black. I think that it is time for a trip to town. But should I let Cammie go? She would be with Zach the whole time, right? I think I should let her go but have Joe trail them. Ya, that is a good idea, I will tell everyone at Breakfast.

Cammie's POV

I was in the small room with Zach for 7 minutes and 13 seconds. We made out most of the time. I knew that the code black was over when I didn't hear sirens anymore. Zach and I walked out of the secret passageway holding hands.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, how about we go ask your Mom." Zach said.

"Ok but let me change out of my PJs and you should too."

"O ya, meet you in the Hall of History."

I shut the door on him and then did a 4-way with my roommates/ best friends.

Macey _Bex_ Liz **Cammie **ALL

HEY CAM, WHATS UP?

Well, Zach is kind here with me in the school

WHAT?

Did you guys know that Zach has a little sister who is entering 7th this year? Well we had to pick her up on the way to school and Zach's parents made him stay at Gallagher to make sure she was ok. Now I need help on what to wear today.

Wear that flowery dress (?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2068262037&Page=all&pgcount=25) and the grey ankle boots (sorry people I don't have a picture).

_Ya and wear booty shorts under the dress just incase you have to kick him._

Cammie, I'm hacking into Gallagher Security and I would like to know about that Code Black that happened a few minutes ago.

Oh, that, I am about to find that out after I talk to you

OK, CALL US TONIGHT! BYE!

Bye!

I changed then went to meet Zach.

"What took you so long Gallagher Girl?"

"Just had to make a phone call Blackthorn Boy.'

"Shall we go find out what happened?"

"Sure."

I knocked on my mom's office door.

"Come in.," she said.

"Mom, what was with the code black?"

"Kiddo, it was just a few 7th graders trying to get out of school using that passageway that I closed up."

"Oh, ok, Mrs. Morgan, do you think we could go into town tomorrow? Maybe the 7th graders would like to too."

"Let me think about it. This should be a good lesson on what will happen if you try to use that passageway, it will automatically set off a code black."

"Okay mom."

"How about we all head to the dining hall for breakfast. I need to let everyone know about that Code Black."

We walked into the dinning hall and sat down. Zach held my hand under the table.

"You all know that we had a Code Black this morning. It was because a few of you found a way out of the school. Please don't try to leave school unless given permission. Since a few of you feel like you want to leave the school, I will allow you a day in town, but this will not be happening often so enjoy. You all need to be back by 9:00 tonight. Code Blacks Happen for a reason, they keep you all safe and whatever is trying to get in out. Have fun." Yes, we get to go into town! But will I be allowed too? And what is with the 9:00 curfew? So many questions so I dragged Zach up to my mom's table.

"Mom…" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes Cammie, you are allowed to go into town, you need to stay with Zach the whole time, and you both get until 11."

"Thanks Mom!" with that, Zach dragged me into a secret passageway and I knew that he wanted to talk.

"What is it Zach?"

"Cammie, your Mom is sending Mr. Solomon to trail us through town."

"How do you know that?" What he did next was something I should have expected; he pointed to himself and said, "Spy." With that I grabbed my purse and dragged him into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

Zach's POV

We went into town and were immediately followed by Soloman. Cammie stared to loose

him. She dragged me into a store and we bought a few changes of clothes. We

changed outfits once and then walked through the park. Joe was still following

us. Ugggggghhhhhh! Why won't he just leave us alone? I will admit that he is good, but

I'm Goode. I took Cammie into an alley, pinned her up on the wall and we started

to kiss. If that doesn't keep him away, nothing will.

Cammie's POV

We tried to shake Soloman, but we couldn't. I would just like some alone time

with my boyfriend! Is that too much to ask? Suddenly, Zach pulled me into an

alley and we started to kiss. If that didn't keep him away nothing would.

Soloman still wouldn't leave us alone.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Zach asked.

"Sure. How about we see Eclipse. I heard it was really good and I did go though

a twilight phase at one time." Then I realized that I just admitted that I was a

Twilight fan. Could this get any worse? Yes, Zach didn't look surprised at all.

How did he know?

"How did you already know?"

Of course he pointed to himself and said, "spy." Wow, he is so hot when he does

that. His smirk is something that I hate so much, but I really love it. I just

rolled my eyes. Then I whispered really lowly, "Soloman wouldn't follow us into

Eclipse because from the looks of it, there are like 30 teenage girls outside and

no man would be caught alive in this movie. You have a real nerve going into the

theater even if you are just sneaking out the other side."

"I never thought that you had it in you Gallagher Girl." He bought the tickets

and I was right, Soloman didn't follow us into the theater, he just waited in

the lobby. We sat thought the trailers and then snuck out through the emergency

exit without setting off the alarm. Finally we could enjoy our date. We went out

to lunch at a diner. Then we went for a walk through the park. We kissed for a

while on a bench. This day was solely about us until we saw Zach's sister running

towards us.

"Sarah, what's up? I thought I told you to leave me alone today!" Awwww, Zach

also wanted today to be special!

"Cammie, Soloman is looking everywhere for you two. He told everyone to split

up. We have been looking for hours. I never would have seen you two if there were

more people in the park." I guess I really am the chameleon. Why would he be

looking for us? Oh, the movie ended a few hours ago. It was almost 6.

"Zach, I think that we should get back to school and pretend we were there the

whole time. My mom doesn't know about another passageway that leads into the

school. Sarah, are you a good liar?"

Zach answered for her. "She is, she learned from the best." He smirked.

"Ok, Sarah if Soloman asks you, say that you haven't seen us. We better get

going." Zach and I went back into the school through the passageway that no one

but me knew about. Now Zach did and I wasn't happy about that. We had the whole

school to ourselves because they were all out looking for me.

"Cammie, if they find us, we have to act like we have been in one place for a

while. Is there one passageway that your mom knows about?"

"Yes. This one in the library. Its where I hid from her when we played hid and

seek when I was a little kid. There is a couch in there. I think that she forgot

about it but it is worth a try. Let's go in there."

Zach's POV

She led me into that room. I could tell that she hasn't been in there for a

while. The room had a couch, and a coffee table. There was also a bunch of

stuffed animals in there along with loads of Barbie stuff. I smirked.

"So this is where you played when you were little." She blushed and didn't take

her eyes off the floor.

"I haven't been in here for a while. I forgot about this stuff."

"Gallagher girl do many people know about this room?"

"No, just me and my mom, and now you." She said nervously. This felt like the perfect time to say…

**Author's Note:**

**I will update on Tuesday maybe earlier if I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

Joe Soloman's POV

Where did they go? I got all the 7th graders to look for them and all the teachers too. Rachel was freaking out. I know that Zach is with Cammie and that they have been trying to shake me all day, but when they went into that movie I thought they would be fine. I feel so stupid! Rachel started talking then.

"There in the school." She said.

"Why would they be in there?"

"Because they want alone time. I'm sure that she took him into a passageway. But which one?"

"Rachel, Cammie probley wanted you to be able to find her eventually but no one else. Is there a place where only you and her know about?" Knowing Cammie she is in a passageway. Then Rachel started running towards the school.

"Joe, she s in the secret room where I played with her when she was little. I know it." Rachel got into the Gallagher van and we sped off towards the school.

Cammie's POV

I wasn't sure if my mom would like that I took Zach in here.

"I love you Gallagher girl." Zach said his eyes pouring into mine. Wow.

"I love you too Blackthorn boy." Those words couldn't be truer. Suddenly the entrance to the secret room opened and in came my mom followed by Mr. Soloman. I could tell that we were in for it.

"Cammie, Zach, how nice to find you both here. Would you like to tell me how you got into school without setting off a code black or letting the guards know of your arrival?" My mom asked skeptically.

"Oh Mom, you know, just a secret passageway that I plan on never using again." I said nervously. Zach was just smirking next to me. Oh how I love to hate that smirk.

"Zach, care to elaborate?" Mr. Soloman asked.

"Cammie said it all. Have fun looking for it. Even I don't know where it is. She blindfolded me before taking me in there. Now if you excuse us, we would like to get cleaned up." Until then I hadn't noticed the dirt, dust and cobwebs that were all over me.

"I know for a fact that you are lying Mr. Goode, but if you would like to go get cleaned up, see you both in the morning. And Ms. Morgan, please don't count on that passageway under the lake being still open when you wake up." With that, both adults left the room. I was in shock, which by the way is a very bad thing for a spy. I grabbed Zach and left the room. He was still in shock. Not so good now are you Goode. I led him to his room.

"Goodnight Blackthorn Boy." I said, and then left the room with him still standing at his doorway. I went into my room, turned on the shower and got cleaned off. I put on a pair of silk PJs and video chatted with my roommates telling them everything that happened today. I was about to go to bed when I felt someone behind me…

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews with ideas help me a lot. R&R! Another thing, I read stories and characters are described as OOC. What does that mean? I will update by Thursday! Sorry that it is short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

**Cammie is a little OOC. But it is still goode!**

Cammie's POV

"Zach?" I really hoped it was him.

"Who else would it be Gallagher girl?" he said as I turned around. He looked really hot in his white V-necked T-shirt and plaid pj pants.

"You know that if my mom comes in here during the night or even worse Mr. Soloman we are going to be dead." I said.

"Correction, I will be sent back to Blackthorn, which I have to go to anyway on Monday." What? Why does he have to go back so soon? I will miss him like crazy!

"Why do you have to go back so soon?" I asked.

"Blackthorn starts a week before Gallagher. I thought you knew that." Zach then slid into my bed with me. It felt nice, right. Of course the perfect moment had to be ruined by the sounds of two adults approaching my room.

"Hide in the closet, no one will find you there!" I whispered to Zach. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and slipped away. Then I grabbed a picture of my dad and stared at it. The perfect excuse for still being up. My mom walked in with Mr. Soloman slowly behind her. I acted like I was so involved in my thoughts and jumped when I heard my door open.

"Kiddo, what are you still doing up?" my mom asked lightly. I showed her the picture in my hand and she sighed.

"Get some sleep Kiddo, come on Joe, I told you that they weren't together." About 2 minutes after they left Zach came out.

"Maybe you should go to your room or to your sister's room to make it seem like you were never in here. But do come back."

"On my way, I will be back here in 10 minutes." When he turned around I saw my pink thong sticking out of his shoe.

"Don't even bother coming back Zachary Goode!" I said fuming! Why would he even look though my underwear? Ugh!

"And give me back my thong!" He looked at me surprised, then saw it sticking out of his shoe. Zach said many bad words in French and then walked out the door like nothing ever happened. He still had it! I fell asleep thinking of all the bad things I could do to this boy, and finally got the perfect idea… the game of seduction.

Zach's POV

As soon as we heard steps outside the door I ran into the closet. I would be in here for a while, why not have some fun? I saw a dresser with Cammie's name in the corner and decided to take a peak. The top compartment held her underwear and I saw a flimsy pink thong. I had no idea what I was going to do with it but I took it anyway and stuffed it into my shoe. I looked around some more and found nothing else. There were no more voices in her room so I walked out.

"Maybe you should go to your room or to your sister's room to make it seem like you were never in here. But do come back." Cammie said.

"On my way, I will be back here in 10 minutes." With that I turned around and she gasped.

"Don't even bother coming back Zachary Goode!" She said fuming!

"And give me back my thong!" I cussed in French when I saw her looking at my shoe. I knew that I was in for it. Before she could do anything I walked out of her room acting like nothing happened.

- the next morning at breakfast -

Cammie's POV

When I woke up, I called Macey.

M- Hello?

C- I need help, what is the skimpiest outfit you can think of that I have?

M- Whats wrong Cam? Are you trying to seduce Zach?

C- Yes, so any outfit ideas?

M- Wo, wo, wo, why are you trying to seduce Zach?

C- To get him back.

M- What did he do?

C- Well, we were cuddling in my bed and we heard my mom and Mr. Soloman walk up to my door and he went into my closet and came out with my pink thong tucked into his shoe, I told him to get lost and to not even think about coming back in here and to give it back but he didn't so I am going to seduce him and pull back when things get really close.

M- Perfect plan! You should wear a dark denim ultra mini and that neon purple tank. And if you really want it to go far, put on black heels.

C- I think that I'll pass on the heels but put on a thong and bend over in front of him. Tell Bex and Liz of my plans and I'll do a 4-way tonight. Thanks for all your help!

M- Get him back good! Bye!

I hung up, changed, and went into the dinning hall. He was there sitting at the table we usually sit at. Time to put my plan in action. I walked in and I say his eye's bug out of their sockets. He dropped his fork. This is going to be great!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

**Cammie is a little OOC. But it is still goode!**

**Many of you are wondering why I don't respond to reviews, and I have no explanation. I will respond if a question is asked or I get one answered, but that's it. Sorry if you don't like that, but I love reviews anyway. Ideas are great also! On with the story!**

Zach's POV

I wonder what she is going to do to get me back? Maybe nothing. Then I saw my Gallagher girl walk in and WOW she looked HOT. She forgot. Score 1 for me! She came over and sat next to me, I pulled her onto my lap.

"Good morning Gallagher Girl!" I said.

"Hey Blackthorn boy?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to hang out in a secret passage way all day, I now that it is your last day here." Alone time with Cammie, just what I need.

"Sure, which one?"

"One that you don't know about." She wisped then walked away. I followed he into her room and she put a blindfold on me. I guess she really didn't want me to see where ever we were going. A long as I get some alone time with Cammie.

Cammie's POV

I had him wrapped around my fingertips. He thinks I forgot but I didn't. Maybe I should wear these outfits more often, Zach seems to like them. Hmmm. I led him into this secret room that I found a while ago. Bex, Liz, and I dragged beanbags in here during freshman year and this was where we hung out all year. I find another secret room every year, so no one really knows where we hang out. I haven't been in here for a while. I snuck up behind Zach and pulled off his blindfold.

"We are here." I said seductively.

"Where is 'here'?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you." I said. We laid there for a while, staring into each other's eyes when I got up and sat down a few feet away. I accidentally dropped the blindfold and reached down to get it slowly. The shot back up. I could feel Zach's eyes on me and I knew my plan was working. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he kissed me, but I turned my face so he got my cheek.

Zach's POV

Cammie is so irresistible. Wow is all I can say. I really love her. Cammie got of my lap and went to sit somewhere else and dropped the blindfold. She bent down to get it and I could see that she was wearing a black thong. I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist, then kissed her, but she turned away and I got her cheek. Whats up with that?

I tried again and the same thing happened.

"Lets go get some lunch." She said while putting on my blindfold.

"Why wont you let me kiss you Gallagher girl?" I complained. All she had to say was two words and I knew it was going to be a terrible rest of the day.

"Last night." Was all she said while leading me out of the room. I kept my mouth shut the whole way.

Cammie's POV

It was lunchtime and we were in the grand hall. All of a sudden, Zach's sister came out of the crowd and walked up to us.

"Zachy, you said that we could spend today together as long as I don't have anything to do for school, and I don't, so we are." She said. With that Sarah led Zach away from me. It was my last day with my boyfriend for at least a week, but Sarah came and ruined it. I have nothing against her, but I would like to spend some time with him. I guess family comes first.

Zach's POV

I wont see Cammie for at least a week and it will be hard to know if she is safe. She is the only upperclassman in the school for at least a week and she can sneak out really easily. Sarah and I are going to spend some time together. I will meet all her roommates and see her room. How fun! Not. And I leave for blackthorn early tomorrow, like 3 am. And with Cammie dressed like that, it's hard leaving her. But Sarah thinks that I haven't been watching her, but I have. Two words, bugs and cameras.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

**This is a longer chapter than usual. I hope you like it!**

Cammie's POV

After Zach left with his sister, I went to my room. In there I looked through my clothes for something to wear tonight that is not as skimpy as this, but something that I look really hot in anyways. I decided on jean shorts and a purple tank a basic outfit that hugged my curves perfectly. Then I did my hair and makeup and told my roommates how my revenge on Zach went. It didn't really work that well, but it went ok. It was 5:55 so I went to my mom's office for our Sunday night dinner. She was making pasta, her best dish. We made small talk, and then I asked her a question.

"Mom, is Blackthorn coming back here for an exchange?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise. You and Zach are too close to be kept apart and I know that he worries about you. I'd rather have you two be together then him causing a code black every time he comes to check up on you. " My mom admitted.

"Wait, how do you know that he will break into the mansion?" I asked skeptically.

"You never know."

"Mom, can I at least tell my roommates?" I asked hopefully.

"No. You better get going. It is getting late. Zach leaves tomorrow morning at 6. You might want to say goodbye to him before he leaves, but let him sleep for now."

"Ok, goodnight Mom." I said while leaving and heading to Zach's room. I plan on spending the night with him. I will miss him. Blackthorn probley wont come for about a week anyway. On my way to his room I stopped in mine and put on pajama shorts leaving on my tank. I was on my way to his room when I saw him coming out of his sisters. I slipped into secret passageway and reached his room in 2 minutes. I was there before he was so I just laid casually on his bed. The door opened and in came in Zach. He tensed up for a second when he felt my presence. He turned around with a napoline patch ready in his hand but immediately put it down when he saw it was me.

"Surprise!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Miss me?" He asked with a smirk. I missed him so much, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Maybe." I replied with a shrug. He was suddenly right next to me on his bed. His face was 2 inches from mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now Gallagher Girl." And then he kissed me. I deepened the kiss and we were full on making out when there was a knock on the door and we broke apart immediately. He mouthed 'Hide in the bathroom' and went to get the door. I could hear their conversation through the closed door.

"Mr. Goode, I would like to inform you that it would be great if you don't sneak into Gallagher next weekend to see Ms. Morgan. We don't want a code black now do we?"

"No sir, but I won't make any promises." I could just tell that he was smirking.

"I mean it and please take the bugs and cameras out of your sister's room." Mr. Soloman warned.

'Nope. She can find them by herself."

"I am warning you for the last time. If you cause a code black, I will make sure that you don't see Cameron for another year. I mean it. Goodnight." With that Soloman walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I came out a minute later.

"Please don't try to sneak in. I will miss you too but I would like to see you when I go on Cov Ops missions for class." I said.

"Whatever you say Gallagher Girl. I like your outfit by the way, but the one you wore earlier was better." Then he leaned down and kissed me. Again, there was a knock on the door. Why does this keep happening? I went into his closet this time and listened to his conversation.

"Hey Sarah. What brings you here so late at night?"

"I was just wondering what time you leave in the morning. I would like to say goodbye to my brother that I won't see for 3 months." Little did she know Blackthorn will be back a week from Tuesday.

"Six o'clock sharp. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zachy." Then I heard the door close. I walked out.

"How long do you think we could kiss without being interrupted?" I proposed.

"We just have to see." He replied smirking. We made out for a good 15 minutes until we were both out of breath.

"I should pack." He said mostly to himself.

"Mind if I help?" I said. Hmm, maybe I could steal a shirt or a jacket or something.

"Why would I." Smirk, smirk, smirk. Does that guy ever stop? I smiled. I helped him pack and stole a black muscle shirt. I put it on.

"Why don't you ever wear this around me?" He would look really hot in it, not that he already isn't.

"Gallagher Girl, you think I'm hot!" he said with fake surprise in his voice.

"The hottest." I said seductively.

"Your pretty too." He said with a shrug. WHAT!

"Goodnight Zach." I said getting up to leave.

"Just kidding. I think that you are sexy. Please stay."

He said with longing. I could tell that he really wanted me to stay.

"I haven't forgot about last night." With that I left taking his hat with me. I knew that it was his favorite hat but I wasn't going to give it back unless he gave my thong back to me.

Zach's POV

She left! I won't see her for a week and she left. And may I add, she took my favorite hat with her! That's so not cool! I guess I deserved that after I took her thong, but clearly she had another one. That is my only Dodger hat and it is signed by a bunch of players! **(Author's Note: I am a Dodger fan cause I live in LA. I don't know many players so lets say that it was signed by Manny, Casey Blake, and Andre Either.)** Well I am done packing and I guess I should go to bed. I set my alarm to 5:15 and fell asleep on my bed with the sent of Cammie's perfume in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

**This is a longer chapter than usual. I hope you like it! I will update before Saturday. I am going to Sleep away camp for two weeks so I will not update from July 18 until August 3. Sorry, but there are no computers allowed.**

Cammie's POV

I really didn't want to leave Zach but I had to. I took his hat with me. That night I fell asleep wearing Zach's shirt. That morning I woke up at 5 o'clock to get ready for the day. I was really tired but dragged myself into the shower and put on short jean shorts and light blue tank that was really tight. I just put on light makeup and straightened my hair. Then I made my way to the entrance of the school. I saw Zach standing there in a navy blue muscle shirt like the black one I took from him.

"Hey Gallagher girl, come to give my hat back?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. I just wanted to say goodbye to my boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"Bye Gallagher Girl. See you around." Zach replied with a smirk.

"No you won't Mr. Goode." Mr. Soloman cut in.

"Come here blackthorn boy. I am going to kiss you now." I whispered as I pulled him into a secret passage way. We kissed for 2 minutes and 23 seconds until we were interrupted by Sarah's voice.

"Zachy? Are you still here?" It was 5:56. Of course he was still here. We slipped out of the wall and Zach's sister ran to give him a hug.

"Where did you come from?" She asked him. All he did was smirk.

"Well, I better get going."

"Bye Zachy, I'll miss you."

"Goodbye Blackthorn boy."

"Bye Sarah, Gallagher Girl." He smirked on last time before getting into the helicopter and leaving. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Sarah, wait up." I yelled.

"Hey Cammie, what's up?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you knew where blackthorn was." if she knows she would tell me, right?

"Why should I tell you." Smart girl.

"Because I can get rid of all the bugs and cameras that Zach planted in your room." This is an offer she can never resist.

"I will tell you but first you have to get rid of the bugs." Very smart girl.

"Deal." Then I shook her hand.

- in Sarah's room -

"Okay, all the bugs and cameras are gone but this one." I stated.

"What are you going to do with that?" I was holding up a camera.

"Nothing, I think that I might want to have some fun." I said with a smile on my face.

"Whatever. Just so you know, Blackthorn is in Malibu, CA (random city that popped into my head) on a hill. People think that it is a mansion belonging to a C.E.O. of a big company in Asia. Don't try and sneak in there. I'm warning you." California, that's far. I won't try but it is good information to have nonetheless. Information that Zach doesn't know I have because I disabled the listening device on the camera for a while.

"Thanks, and I won't try to sneak into Blackthorn. See you later." Now back to my room to send a little message to Zach. I went into my room and closed the door. I looked into the camera after turning the listening device back on and said,

"I know where blackthorn is. This is the last bug from Sarah's room. I won't try to sneak into blackthorn and I won't tell my roommates where it is but all I can say is that it must take a long time for you to get all the way to Malibu from Gallagher. I'll call you tonight. Love you Zach bye!" With that I turned off the camera and spent the rest of the day looking for more secret passageways. I did find one, and it led to a secret room. That will be our room this year.

Zach's POV

When I got to blackthorn I was greeted by Grant, Jonas, and Sam. My roommates and I (Sam is Zach's roommate) went into my room.

"Hey guys, I've told you that my little brother starts Blackthorn this year right." Grant asked.

"Ya, and you all know about Sarah." I said. Then I pulled out my macbook pro and looked at the bugs.

"WTF, how did she find all the bugs already? She hasn't had any training." I said mostly to myself.

"Zach dude, calm down. There is probally one bug left." Jonas responded. Then I saw that one of my cameras had some video feed on it. I saw Cammie talking to Sarah but there was no audio and then there was only Cammie with a smirk on her face saying, "I know where blackthorn is. This is the last bug from Sarah's room. I won't try to sneak into blackthorn and I won't tell my roommates where it is but all I can say is that it must take a long time for you to get all the way to Malibu from Gallagher. I'll call you tonight. Love you Zach bye!" Wow. How did she find out where Blackthorn was. I guess my roommates saw too because they were all frozen in shock. Sam was the first to speak.

"Who was that hottie on the screen?" Sam asked. He has never seen Cammie before, but he has heard me talking about her. I just punched him in the face giving him a black eye.

"Never lay a hand on my Gallagher Girl!" I said between my clenched teeth, and then I stormed out the door dragging Jonas with me. I needed him to hack into something for me.

"Jonas, can you tell me when we are going to Gallagher for the exchange?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this. He was on the computer for 5 minutes before giving me my answer.

"Next Monday night. Late, like midnight. We leave Blackthorn at 8 next Monday night." He said reading it off of the screen. I will have to wait a week to see my Gallagher Girl. That is not so bad. I'm afraid of what Soloman would do to me if I tried to sneak into the school. Just then Grant and Sam came down the hallway. I was not ready to see that boy so I just talked to Grant acting like Sam wasn't there.

"So Grant, see your 'British bombshell' during break?" I teased. He frowned.

"No, but we talked on the phone all the time and we texted. She was away on some mission with her parents." I could tell that he was disappointed.

"What about you Jonas, see Liz over the summer?" Again, teasing. He blushed.

"Yes, we went to the same science sleep away camp." He said nervously. Cough stocker cough.

"Let's go down to eat, I'm sooooooo hungry!" Grant moaned. Good, back to classic Grant. We headed down to the dinning room and started to eat.

- the next Monday 1:00 pm -

Cammie's POV

"Cammie!" Bex, Liz and Macey said in unison while running up to hug me. I hugged them back. They were the first upper-classmen that have been here ever since Zach left. Speaking of Zach, he sent me an e-mail yesterday explaining why he hasn't been answering his phone, or e-mail the last few days. Ever since Wednesday actually.

- flashback-

I put my phone away. It was the 28th time that I checked it today. Zach hasn't texted me or called since Wednesday. Uggggghhhh! I checked my e-mail for any new messages. There was one, from... Zach? I hope it was him.

From: 

To: (author's note: gafeyw stands for Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women)

Gallagher Girl-

I'm really sorry that I haven't been answering my phone. Grant threw it at the wall on Wednesday after I texted you that morning. I am trying to get a new one soon. I love you. See you soon.

-Z

- end flashback -

We all stepped apart. Macey looked at my outfit and frowned.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, clearly disappointed.

"Grey leggings and Zach's black shirt. Why." I answered with confidence. I really wanted to keep wearing his shirt because it smelled just like him.

"Why do you have Zach's shirt?" Liz and Bex said together.

"I also have his favorite hat." I said with a small smile.

"Spill." They all said at the same time. I told them the story. And we talked about our summers. Apparently Liz went to the same camp as Jonas, Macey met someone named Sam who she really likes, and Bex went on a super cool mission with her parents but could only talk on the phone and text with him. By the time it was dinner, we were all unpacked, caught up, and planning on how to see if this Sam was a spy because Macey was a little suspicious. We headed down to dinner and after the pledge, my mom welcomed us back and we started to plan our movie marathon.

"So everyone, I have m and m s, skittles, and sour patch kids. And we are going to have a Harry Potter Marathon. Is that correct." I restated.

"Don't forget popcorn!" Mick reminded us.

"Why would we?" I laughed. Then we headed up to the juniors' "living room" and set up the movie. Then we went into our separate rooms and changed into our pjs. I wore really pj shorts from last year (I didn't have any other clean ones) that were really short, but oh well, and a tank top. My roommates wore similar pjs and we dragged our beanbags and blankets into our movie room. Liz set an alarm just in case we all fell asleep during the movies and started our movie marathon.

Zach's POV

We were leaving to go to Gallagher in one hour. I packed up all my things, put on a muscle shirt (Cammie said I should wear them more often) and went to the helicopter pad with Grant. Like me, he really wanted to go to Gallagher. There were 16 of us coming this year, the original 15 and Sam who decided to not sneak out last year so he could go to Gallagher with us this semester. 60 minutes later we left for Gallagher listening to Grant snore. That boy can sleep anywhere. When we get to Gallagher I am going to find Cammie, pull her into that passageway behind the tapestry and kiss her. In my head it was perfect. 2 hours later, we landed and got our instructions.

"Only one Gallagher Girl knows that we are coming. If any of the other students see you, you will be sent back to Blackthorn." Dr. Steve stated. Cammie is the one Gallagher Girl that knows. I just know it. Soloman approached us.

"Ok, all of you go to the rooms that you stayed in last semester. Mr. Johnson (Sam) you will be rooming with your regular roommates. I'm sure Mr. Newman can show you to where you will be staying. Everyone you are dismissed, but Mr. Goode please stay here." Uh oh. What does Soloman want? Everyone left and Soloman approached me. He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I didn't try to get in here." I smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Listen Zach, and listen good. If you break Cammie's heart you will face the wrath of me, Abby, Mrs. Morgan, and all of her roommates. Be good to her or else. I'm warning you." With that he left me on the roof dumfounded. I walked into the building and went straight to Cammie's room. She wasn't there, but her roommates weren't either. That comforted me a little bit, so I searched for all the Secret Passageways that I knew. She wasn't in any of them. I checked all the other Juniors' rooms and my little sister's when I finally I checked the Junior "living room" where all the Juniors were asleep on the floor. I quietly picked Cammie up off her beanbag and carried her into a secret passageway bridal style. I laid her down gently with her blanket still wrapped around her and kissed her gently on the lips. She woke up right away and pulled me in for another kiss that was longer and deeper. We pulled away for air after 3 minutes and 32 seconds.

Cammie's POV

I woke up to Zach's lips against mine. I would know those lips anywhere. I pulled him in for more and we pulled away for more after 3minutes and 32 seconds.

"Zach." Was all I could say.

"I missed you too Gallagher girl." He said sweetly.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"About 15 minutes ago. I had to look everywhere for you. Why was the whole Junior class passed out on the floor in that room?" He asked.

"Movie Night." I replied.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" hmm, what did he want.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, so. 1. How did you find out where Blackthorn is? 2. Why did you remove all the bugs in Sarah's room? 3. When will you give me my hat back?" I could tell he really wanted to know the answers to question number 1.

"Just so you know, I am a spy. I have my own way of making deals. I took the bugs out of Sarah's room because a teenage girl needs to have her privacy. I took the cameras out because that is really perverted. And you may never get your hat back. It depends when you want to give my thong back to me. " I said all this with the most confidence I could muster.

Zach's POV

I know that she will not tell me any more, but I did get what I needed.

"Gallagher Girl, I am never giving you that thong back." I whispered. Two can play at her game. I was about to leave when she pulled me back down for a kiss.

"Can you carry me back to my room?" she whispered against my lips. Yes.

"With pleasure." I said with a smirk. We made our way back to her room without any trouble. I laid her down on her bed and saw my hat out of the corner of my eye, right on top of my shirt. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and made my way over to my hat.

"Thanks for giving me back my hat." I took my hat and ran down the hall smirking.

"I will get you back Zachary Goode." I heard her call down the hall so only I could hear. I made my way into my room and fell asleep thinking about my Gallagher Girl.

Cammie's POV

I will get him back. What to do, what to do? Maybe do something during P&E? Act flirty towards other guys? Whatever it is, Zachary Goode will regret coming to Gallagher. I set my alarm clock to 6:00 and fell asleep thinking of ways to make him pay. No one messes with this Gallagher Girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 of Little Sis**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns all. Any characters not mentioned in the series are part of my imagination. The events of GG4 have not happened but the events of GG1, 2, & 3 have. **

Cammie's POV

I woke up at 6 to find that my roommates were standing over me with a bucket of cold water.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I practically yelled.

"Cammie, why are you in here I thought you fell asleep with the rest of us during Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I couldn't tell Liz that I was with Zach, so I went with the most truthful answer I could muster.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and went back to our room." I did a shrug to make it believable.

"Now, it is the first day of classes, time to make Cammie beautiful!" Macey sang.

"No, no, no! I am fine just the way I am." I said defending myself.

"Get in the shower missy. Or else." Bex said with an evil grin on her face. I was dragged into the bathroom. I came out of our room 30 minutes later with my uniform on and my hair straightened. My roommates also did their hair. We walked into the dining room and I could hardly function waiting for the reactions of my fellow classmates.

"Cam, are you ok?" Liz asked worried. Shit, I almost blew my cover.

"Ya, just tired." I responded. Liz didn't have time to question me because my mom approached the podium.

"I have an announcement to make. Joining us this semester is 16 Blackthorn Boy." The doors burst open and in walked the Blackthorn boys. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and another boy came and sat near us. Zach went to me, Grant to Bex, and Jonas to Liz. The mystery guy went to Macey. She slapped him on the face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Blackthorn Boy?" she asked through her teeth. That must be Sam, the guy she dated over break.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Gallagher Girl?" he shot back.

"That's the thing, I told you where I went to school, and you just didn't make the connection." Macey replied with a smirk.

"I sorry Mace." He said not meaning it at all.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that we can finally be together." Macey said. Then she walked off with him. There was still an hour until classes started and I wasn't really hungry.

"Not hungry Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked while shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"No." Then I saw Zach's sister talking to someone who looked like a smaller version of Grant.

"Grant, you never told us that you had a younger brother." I stated.

"Ya, I do. He is exactly like me but a total player." Bex looked mad, she slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Any other family members that you haven't told me about?" she asked.

"Nope." He said and smiled.

"Have you said hi to Sarah yet?" I asked Zach.

"Who is Sarah?" Liz asked.

"My sister, and no. I'll go over there right now." Zach responded and walked away.

"Is that your brother over there talking to that 7th grader." I asked Grant.

"Yes." Grant said. Everyone looked over then I saw Zach punch him in the face. Grant ran over there and we followed her. Grant's brother was knocked out.

"What the hell man?" Grant.

"He was hitting on my sister!" Zach said through his teeth. Grant dragged his brother to the nurse's office. I left Zach and Sarah alone to talk about this. I walked to my first class COW 5 minutes early.

Zach's POV

"Zachy, its ok, I can handle myself." Sarah said sweetly.

"Just don't talk to Jason Newman, he is bad news." I warned. Grant's brother is not someone I want my sister to be with.

"I'm not making any promises. He might talk to me." She smirked my smirk. We fought for a few more minutes then went to class. I needed to have a talk with that Jason. Sarah is my responsibility, and Jason is a bad influence. I sat down next to Cammie in COW. Mr. Smith started talking about Asia so me and Cammie passed notes. It was a review from last year.

Cammie

ZACH

Are you ok?

YA, I NEED TO TALK TO JASON THOUGH.

Ok, meet me in the place we met last night after class.

CAN'T WAIT.

Then I ate the evapopaper before Mr. Smith could snatch it off the desk. We finished our classes for the day, which were mostly review. Then I dropped my books off in my room and made my way to the secret passage way. It was basically our place.

**I know, I know. It is a terrible cliffhanger. I hope you don't mind but in the later chapters I will put in some action but it will still be Zammie- filled. I am going to camp for two weeks without Internet! Sorry that it is short and not one of my best chapters. August 2****nd**** is the earliest I will update! **


End file.
